La Correcta
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Carby Carsan Carkem]... Un poco de análisis sobre Carter y el porque de su relación con Abby Lockhart y con Kem Lisaku...


_**LA CORRECTA**_

Tema: Drama – Romance  
Parejas: Mayormente Carby – Toques Carsan y Carkem.  
N/A: No sé de donde salio esto, pero bueno... Es que escuché la frase _"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken"_ de Amy Lee, pense en Abby... y en Carter... Yel resto salió...  
Dedicatoria: a Paly (si no le dio un ataque al leer el tema), a Lau (que ya lo conoce), a Tina (uhm, que debe creer que enloquecí)... A la Sisterhood.

* * *

**  
Él había cometido demasiadas decisiones erróneas en su vida. Muchas más de las que se animaba a admitir, ya sea en lo profesional como en lo personal.  
Pero por la razón que sea, había salido de las tormentas de sus errores y había crecido. Se había hecho un hombre, un médico. Con un juramento hipocrático que cumplía palabra por palabra. Con una devoción que pocos podían tener, aún fuesen las 3 a.m. de su tercer guardia seguida. Con una paciencia heredada de uno de sus maestros, junto con el estetoscopio que él mismo había supuesto quedicho maestro le regalaría. Con dureza, con fe, con una lista de sentimientos que lo había formado para ser quien era.  
Ya estaba.  
Era el Dr. John Carter. Él y solo él. Eso no se cambiaba…  
Pero su vida personal, sus relaciones amorosas seguían siendo el mismo viejo infierno desde que había empezado la secundaria.Él tenía una debilidad: intentaba arreglar a las personas. Intentaba socorrerlas en el momento que, según él, mas lo necesitaban.  
Por eso se había equivocado tanto. Pero más en ella. Con ella. Porque ella no necesitaba ser arreglada. Ella no quería que la cambien. Ella solo pedía que la amen. ¿Y no era eso justo?  
John Carter creía que no. Que no estaba bien amarla así. Que no estaba bien amar a esa Abby Lockhart, que había que crear una nueva… Una mejorada, una mas fuerte. Y él, tan ilusionado estaba creyendo que le hacía un bien, que empezó a causar efecto en ella. Empezó a influenciarla. Empezó a cambiarla, tal como él quería, tal como él creía que sería lo mejor. Para ella. Para él. Para Ambos.  
Pero había un problema. Él no le había pedido a permiso. Y ella empezó a reaccionar, más mal que bien, a sus intentos. Ella empezó a salirse de los esquemas que él había planeado, por eso él nunca podía estar seguro de nada sobre ella. Porque ella era demasiado para él, y él era demasiado para ella.  
¿Y cómo habían terminado juntos?... Muy simple, él quería socorrerla de un imaginario infierno y ella creía que necesitaba ser socorrida. Pero en el fondo de sí misma, ella sabía que no, no necesitaba socorro, solo necesitaba apoyo. Amor. Afecto. Apoyo.  
Algo que él no sabía dar, no a ella, al menos.  
Y después estaba su entorno. La locura de la familia de ella. La locura de la familia de él. Una serie de eventos mal habidos, una serie de malas suertes que solo le probaron a él algo que ya había empezado a conocer: Ella no quería, no podía, ser arreglada. No lo necesitaba.  
Entonces él no podía casarse con ella. No podía amarla, porque nunca la había amado en sí, solo amaba el hecho (que el mismo había creado) de que ella necesite un príncipe que la rescate. Porque eso era lo que a él le gustaba, ser el príncipe. Ser el héroe. Y no podía serlo con ella, que había sido toda su vida su propia heroína. Más allá de sus brotes histéricos y de sus errores pasados, ella acarreaba con una historia con la que él no podía competir y la que él tampoco podía borrar. Una historia que había hecho a Abby quien ella era, una historia que había formado a una mujer que no necesitaba ser arreglada.  
Por eso la dejo¿cómo? De la forma en la que se deja a alguien que nunca amaste: con la verdad. ¿Para que mentirle¿Para qué?  
Y por eso él había salido a buscar a otra mujer que debía ser arreglada… Y por eso él la había traído de África. Y por eso… Y por eso él había cometido otro error: Kem.  
Pero ya era muy tarde, era muy tarde para que él se de cuenta de que la mujer que él debía arreglar era la misma persona que debía arreglarlo a él.  
No había sido Abby Lockhart.  
No era Kem Lisaku.  
Era alguien que siempre había estado ahí y que él…**  
**-¡Carter!  
-¿Susan, que pasa?  
-Te necesito en…  
… y que él nunca había visto.**

* * *

Bueno, que esperaban a Carter y a Abby besándose y corriendo por campos de margaritas?... Es un fiction mio, y antes de ser Carby, bueno soy... CarLu... ¬¬  
Pero dale, quiero saber que te pareció... Sabes que me encanta... 


End file.
